


Pure

by Underling



Series: Split Prompts [1]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Licking, Pain, Scenting, i don't really know what to tag this as, prompt, she gets her arm cut, smelling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underling/pseuds/Underling
Summary: She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder, wanting to see if he was gaining on her, despite the fact that she knew he was.In those few seconds of her not paying attention in front of her, she didn’t see the stick in front of her. Blocking her pathway.She felt her feet tangle up in it, flying out from underneath her. She turned her head in time to see the ground coming up to meet her.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt I've gotten. From a lovely person on Tumblr, though I won't name them here in case they don't want their username on here.
> 
> Feel free to send me your own prompts on Tumblr > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/underaspark Or over email > underling.1313@gmail.com 
> 
> Au Revoir

It had been an accident.

It was an accident that Casey was here right now. Just an accident. 

She had gotten into a fight with her foster dad, it was about something stupid, and now she couldn’t even remember what it had been about. 

“Stupid,” she muttered to herself, running her fingers through her hair. She didn’t know where she was now. She’d gone out for a walk to blow off steam and a few wrong turns later, she was lost. 

Philadelphia was an easy city to get lost in.

There was a sound behind her. A shuffling noise, a thundering run, growling. She stuttered to a stop, whipping her head around. “Who’s there?” she called, though in the back of her mind she knew it was stupid to shout out. It gave away her position. 

The sounds ceased. Everything went silent. All she could hear was the sounds of the city. Cars driving by, sirens wailing, occasionally she heard someone yell at someone else.

Casey ducked down an alleyway, trying to get somewhere else. If she made it through this alley, she’d be on another street. Maybe it would even be her street. 

And then the growling began again. She realized that she knew that sound. She recognized it and it put a cold feeling in her gut. She sped up, but her leg wasn’t completely healed. 

The noises were gaining on her, the end of the alleyway seemed to grow farther and farther away from her. The more she ran, the farther it moved. 

“Casey,” her voice was growled out. 

She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder, wanting to see if he was gaining on her, despite the fact that she knew he was. 

In those few seconds of her not paying attention in front of her, she didn’t see the stick in front of her. Blocking her pathway. 

She felt her feet tangle up in it, flying out from underneath her. She turned her head in time to see the ground coming up to meet her. 

…

When Casey woke up again, she knew she wasn’t alone. 

She was on a dirty floor, rocks pressing into her cheek. 

As she blinked her eyes open, she could see legs looming over her. They were in a dirty pair of sweats, ripped at the bottoms where they’d dragged against the ground. They weren’t wearing shoes. 

“You’re awake,” the voice grit out. 

Casey shot up into a sitting position, but though she tried to throw herself away from him, she only felt her back hit the wall. The wind was knocked out of her for a second. 

She brought her eyes up to look at him, seeing him heaving breaths, his chest moving heavily. She could see the veins on his arms bulging out, his pupils making his eyes a mass of dark black. 

Through her fear, though, she felt a deep pain on her arm. She tried not to look away from him, afraid that he would use that moment of distraction against her. 

“You’re hurt,” he growled out. Then he moved and Casey sucked in a breath, trying to sink into the wall behind her. “Don’t move,” he snapped and Casey noticed that he barely opened his mouth, as though he was speaking through his teeth.

He was kneeling down in front of her, at eye level. Casey never thought she’d wish Dennis or Patricia to be back with her, but at that moment she wished she could see their blue eyes again. 

He reached out, grabbing for her arm, but she held it tight against her abdomen. She heard a though growl come out from somewhere deep inside him, she felt her heart jump to her throat. “Give me your arm,” he said slowly, bringing his eyes up and staring at her. Casey felt like he could see into her mind. 

She shook her head, pushing at him with her other arm. “Get away,” she shouted.

The Beast’s face contorted, if it were possible, to something even angrier than it had been. He grabbed her arm, not giving her a chance to keep it away from him, and pulled it out. 

It was now that she got to get a good look at it. There was a gash along her forearm from where she had fallen. The sight of it made her stomach flip and she squeezed her eyes shut, turning away from it. 

She didn’t hear anything for a few seconds, but then she _felt_ something instead. Something going across the wound in her arm.

She didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see what he was doing, but her confusion won out and soon her eyes were opening slightly. 

He had his head bowed down towards her arm, nearly covering her field of vision there. But for a split second, she saw what he was doing.

Casey once watched a documentary on primates. When one got hurt, the others were known to lick their wounds to promote healing.

And that’s what he was doing. 

They were long and slow, wet streaks across her arm with his tongue. He wasn’t looking at her, his only focus on the wound. 

He let go with one hand, letting that one - now free - come up to rest on her shoulder, holding her in place. But Casey noticed it wasn’t a mean hold, it wasn’t meant to hurt her, only hold her there. She knew if she tried to move, she’d be able to. 

It was the strangest thing, then. The feeling that suddenly overcame her. She didn’t think it had any reasoning behind it, but it was there. It crept over her slowly, so slow that she didn’t even notice it happening, and then it was all over her. Drowning her. 

It wasn't loving, but it was a feeling that many would deem similar. It was a feeling that she’d felt once in that bunker. In the moment, standing there while Dennis stared at her, telling her that he’d ask for her last shirt. The feeling had only lasted a second longer than he’d been there, gone soon after he left. But it was the same feeling. 

And the Best seemed to pick up on it a second later. He leaned back, staring into her eyes again. 

_He was a predator._

She saw his nose move as he smelled the air. Once. Twice. Three times. He cocked his head to the side, leaning closer to her and sniffing again.

“You,” Casey heard his voice come out, strangled in his throat. 

Casey held her breath as he leaned closer again, sniffing at her throat. Her heart was hammering. She tried to tell herself it was from fear.

He was nuzzling at her throat now, at the soft spot where it met her collarbone. She still didn’t let any breath out. 

She felt his teeth suddenly, biting at the skin there. She stared up at the ceiling, looking at the way the tiles seemed to be ready to collapse. She wondered where they were. 

Casey felt his hands move, reaching down to lift her up. She shook her head again. “Calm,” the Beast mumbled, sitting her down on what she figured was a makeshift bed for the alters. She curled up into a ball, scooting away from him again. “You’re hurt,” he said, echoing what he’d said before. But he was looking at her stomach now, where her shirt had lifted to expose the same scars he’d seen before. “Hurt, but pure.”

He was coming towards her again, she stayed in one single position. She wasn’t going to run from him, not yet. 

He reached out and touched her stomach, she quickly pulled the fabric down to cover herself. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he growled out. 

Casey wouldn’t have believed him, not normally. But then his face was changing. Contorting slightly.

The man leaned away from her, his pupils growing smaller, the blue of his eyes showing again. Casey couldn’t help but immediately feel safer, feel calmer. His eyebrows pulled together, one up slightly. 

_“Casey.”_


End file.
